<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sanguine by Brawness</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23491633">Sanguine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brawness/pseuds/Brawness'>Brawness</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Winner (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Past Abuse, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:28:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,422</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23491633</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brawness/pseuds/Brawness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They were saddled with a responsibility they didn’t want. </p><p>But maybe it was exactly what they needed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kang Seungyoon/Kim Jinwoo, Kang Seungyoon/Lee Seunghoon, Kang Seungyoon/Song Minho | Mino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>117</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>208</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"They're decent guys…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Besides, they're retired now, they've pretty mellow lifestyles."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungyoon stared blankly at his cousin, tuning out the near overwhelming feeling of abandonment coursing through him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Please don't look at me like that." Jiho sighed and hugged Seungyoon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You can't stay in the facility forever and I… I can't take care of you in the way you need." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungyoon swallowed. "Y-you're… sending me away." His insides hurt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No! It's not that.” Jiho squeezed him. It hurt. It always hurts. But he never told Jiho because he might not hug him anymore. He stuck his nose in his cousin’s shoulder, inhaling the comforting smell of alpha. Family. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Listen…” Jiho took him by the shoulders and drew him away. “Trust me on this okay?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungyoon pursed his lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They’re good guys. They’ll take care of you. One day… you might even come to love them.” Jiho’s big hands cupped Seungyoon’s face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Trust me, okay?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungyoon wasn’t convinced, but he nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. Absolutely not.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jiho was certifiably insane if he thought Mino and the others would agree to this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re asking me— </span>
  <em>
    <span>us—, </span>
  </em>
  <span>to take in the son of the man we hate above all else—“ Mino breathed through his nose to calm himself. “As our </span>
  <em>
    <span>omega?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mino, listen—“ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. You’re insane to even suggest this.” Mino banged his hand on Jiho’s desk. “What makes you think Seunghoon is even going to consider this? He’d rip your throat out.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jiho actually chuckled, the deranged fucker. “That’s why I told you first.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.” Mino shook his head. “We already did our duty. We do not owe anyone anything. Not even you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jiho stood up, his bearing suddenly apparent. “Then you leave me no choice.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mino felt the back of his neck prickle. No way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I, Alpha Lieutenant Commander Woo Jiho, am hereby ordering the arrest of Alpha Major Lee Seunghoon, Alpha Captain Kim Jinwoo and Alpha Captain Song Mino—“ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mino felt the power of Jiho’s alpha overrule his own. Something he did not submit to, but because of the way the military trained them, he was forced to his hands and knees in a posture of subservience. Hatred ignited in him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“— on the charges of insubordination, willful endangerment of a government protected civilian and posing a risk to public safety.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jiho went on one knee in front of him. Mino couldn’t even raise his face to the man he once considered his friend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mino. Trust me, you don’t want to go this route.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everything came to him through a tunnel. At least that’s what it sounded like. He was so anxious and frankly scared that he took his anti anxiety pill just so he wouldn’t pass out before he met with the alpha who was supposed to pick him up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The alpha’s scent made him gasp. He smelled like roses… coffee and books. No, wood. Pine. He never imagined that combination could smell so warm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You must be Seungyoon.” His voice was deep but soft spoken. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stared at the alpha’s shoes, not wanting to overstep on the first meeting. From his understanding, his new alphas were of high military ranking. Besides, alphas didn’t like it when omegas were too disrespectful. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You may look at me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Was that an order or a choice? He couldn’t tell. So he slowly looked up, cautiously peering through his thick bangs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The alpha was beautiful. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>More beautiful than any omega Seungyoon has ever seen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could also smell another alpha on him. So this wasn’t the pack alpha. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungyoon relaxed a little. Good. He wasn’t ready to meet the pack alpha yet. He didn’t know if the limits of his medication could withstand that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The alpha stretched out his hand, smiling in a non threatening manner.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My name is Kim Jinwoo. It’s nice to meet you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The scents of three obviously powerful alphas assaulted his senses. It was like being hit in the nose, his eyes actually watered and the potent smell made him lightheaded that he had to hold on to the wall for support. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey…” Jinwoo held on to his arm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His fingers hurt. Seungyoon fought the urge to flinch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You okay?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungyoon nodded. “Sorry. New smells…” He whispered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh… maybe we should’ve turned the air purifier on. I should’ve thought of that.” Jinwoo said. “Let’s have you situated first then I’ll do my best to deodorize the common places.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Why would an alpha do all that for him? Then he remembered how Jiho cared for him. But that was different? Jiho was family. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Your father was family too… </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shook his head. “You don’t have to. I’ll get used to it.” He didn’t want to be a bother. He didn’t want to give them a reason to get rid of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s no big deal. I turn it on when Mino paints, the smell of it hurts my nose too.” Jinwoo said, carrying Seungyoon’s bags up the stairs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mino. The other alpha’s name. He committed that to his hazy memory and trudged on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So many stairs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was very tired, but he forced himself to follow Jinwoo. He has always been weak, even for an omega. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s been a long day, so we’ll save the introductions and house tour tomorrow, okay?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They arrived on the third floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Three flights of stairs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Who needed that many stairs? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was exhausted and winded by the time they reached what looked like a spacious bedroom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This will be your room. I hope it’s okay.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Okay? It was perfect. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Simple, spacious, had enough lights and its own bathroom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bed however, had just one pillow. Luckily, he brought his own from the facility. One that he asked Jiho for on his birthday. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He would have wanted more, but he didn’t know how Jinwoo would react to that, so he kept it to himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you hungry?” Jinwoo asked. Seungyoon shook his head. “You’re probably tired. You can rest for now and I’ll call you when dinner’s ready.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jinwoo showed him where everything was, including the intercom that had numbers to each of the alphas’ rooms. Not that he was ever going to use it. Then he left Seungyoon alone to get settled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Which was just Seungyoon changing into his sleeping shirt and shorts, burrowing under the unscented blankets, clutching his pillow and falling straight to sleep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungyoon woke up with his head pounding in his skull. His mouth felt dry and gross. And he was hungry. The clock on the wall told him it was eleven at night. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His stomach grumbled. He didn’t eat anything all day and the last time he ate was dinner at the facility with Jiho. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe he should wait until morning for breakfast. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But he was also thirsty. He could at least go down for some water right?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He opened his door and smelled food. He looked down and saw a covered tray set on the side table by his room, with a little handwritten card that said “Welcome Seungyoon”. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There were two triangles of ham and cheese sandwich, some cut up fruit, a box of banana milk and a glass of water. There was no way he could finish all of it, but he did his best. He wasn’t a very good eater. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the end he ate half a triangle, all of the fruit and drank the banana milk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He made his way to the first floor, carefully balancing the tray on one hand and holding on to the banister for support. The house was large but he instinctively found the kitchen from the lingering smell of cooked food. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The smell of alpha wasn’t as thick as when he arrived. He could hear the quiet hum of the air purifier that was filtering the air effectively. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So far, he has only met Jinwoo, but the care and thoughtfulness the alpha has shown him, gave him the tiniest bit of hope that maybe… just— maybe, life will be better for him. Maybe Jiho was right. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungyoon was washing his dishes, when he heard a door click shut, and felt a presence behind him. He spun around, his heart racing faster than his brain can recover. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tall, imposing and threatening. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The scent, angry and hostile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was then Seungyoon realized he was face to face with the pack alpha. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And he wasn’t pleased. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>- my <a href="https://twitter.com/usmarchioness?s=09">twitter</a></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His senses went on high alert. </p><p> </p><p>Someone was in his house.</p><p> </p><p>He rose from his bed, tucking a knife in behind his waistband. The door’s well oiled hinges opened silently as he crept to where he could sense the intruder. He opted for the room on the first floor for this reason. His territorial tendencies were only appeased by how well he could protect his home. </p><p> </p><p>The sound of running water and the soft tinkling of cutlery had him relax. He forgot that Jinwoo took the omega home that day. </p><p> </p><p>The newcomer’s unfamiliar scent irritated him. It clashed with their own scents. It smelled too… sterile. He smelled like rubbing alcohol and medicine. </p><p> </p><p>The omega came into view. He just had the stove light on and he was setting dishes on the drying rack. </p><p> </p><p>He was thin. Like a waif. Tall, the way the top of his head cleared the stove vent. Probably as tall as Mino. He exhaled through his nose. </p><p> </p><p>The omega whipped around, eyes wide and scared, fingers clutching the counter behind him. </p><p> </p><p>“Omega.” Seunghoon said. </p><p> </p><p>Almost immediately, the boy’s eyes snapped to the floor, head bowed, neck bared in submission.</p><p> </p><p>The instinct to claim and dominate suffused him. Not quite the same when he mated with Jinwoo and Mino as they were both alphas. This time it was a natural need to make something his. </p><p> </p><p>But then the boy was actually shaking in fear, what Seunghoon could see of his face was pale and frozen. </p><p> </p><p>He dialed back his pheromones, becoming almost scentless. It was something they were trained in when they were young. A good soldier must be undetectable. </p><p> </p><p>But now he was doing it to not scare their potential omega any more than he already has. </p><p> </p><p>Not that Seunghoon accepted him. </p><p> </p><p>“At ease.” He ordered. The omega’s shoulders slumped and his arms went around his stomach in a protective gesture. Seunghoon’s lips tightened. </p><p> </p><p>“Look at me.” </p><p> </p><p>The boy complied. </p><p> </p><p>The omega’s eyes were so clear and guileless that Seunghoon held his breath. </p><p> </p><p>“What’s your name?” </p><p> </p><p>“S-Seungyoon. Kang Seungyoon.” </p><p> </p><p>That last name. His eye twitched at the reminder of what brought about their current circumstances. </p><p> </p><p>Circumstances he resented. </p><p> </p><p>He recalled Jiho’s words on the phone. The manipulative tone, backing all of them into a corner. </p><p> </p><p>“Well if it doesn’t work out, we can just call it a day and pretend it never happened. But I have to have proof that you actually tried first.” </p><p> </p><p>Anger was about to overtake him again, but he saw the omega shifting from one foot to the other, bare toes red on the cold kitchen tiles. </p><p> </p><p>“I am Lee Seunghoon. Pack alpha.” </p><p> </p><p>Seungyoon mouthed out his name, bowing his head again in respect. </p><p> </p><p>“Did you eat?” It can’t be helped. </p><p> </p><p>He couldn’t be an outright asshole to someone who didn’t do anything wrong. But at the first opportunity to beat Jiho’s face into a pulp, he’d take it. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, alpha.” He had a pleasant voice. Full yet gently spoken. </p><p> </p><p>Again, it felt so different than when Jinwoo or Mino called him alpha. </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>He was terrified at first, but then the menacing vibe slowly ebbed away. He was still scared but at least he wasn’t paralyzed in fear. </p><p> </p><p>Next thing he knew, the alpha stalked away, leaving Seungyoon with his heart beating madly in the kitchen, adrenaline burning out, leaving him weak and exhausted. </p><p> </p><p>He turned to the sink again, pressing his fist against his chest, trying to find a semblance of control. He really wanted to run to his room and bolt the door forever, but running or locking himself up weren’t viable options, so he settled to holding on to the counter until he gathered the strength to go back. </p><p> </p><p>“Omega.” </p><p> </p><p>The pack alpha returned. Seungyoon turned and shrank back, his spine hitting the hard counter. Something was placed in his hands. </p><p> </p><p>He looked down. </p><p> </p><p>House slippers. Fluffy brown ones with dog ears. </p><p> </p><p>As quickly as the alpha came, he disappeared again. </p><p> </p><p>Seungyoon clutched the items close to his chest, then set them on the floor carefully to put them on. </p><p> </p><p>He was worn out, anxious and tired. But he also felt warm. </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Jinwoo woke up feeling strangely more optimistic than the day before. It had a lot to do with Seungyoon. They didn’t really know what to expect when Mino told them the news. Of course they were all angry. </p><p> </p><p>They fought for their freedom. They competed with their own brothers. And for that freedom to be willy nilly fucked with—</p><p> </p><p>Well, they were quite angry. </p><p> </p><p>But Seungyoon was different from what they expected. </p><p> </p><p>While it was normal for omegas to be timid, he was extremely so. He was entirely submissive and meek. </p><p> </p><p>He was also quite pretty. </p><p> </p><p>Jinwoo wasn’t going to lie that the first thing he noticed was how pale Seungyoon’s skin was, almost translucent. Like pearl. </p><p> </p><p>He has been with omegas before, but none of them ever incited such protective instincts from Jinwoo. </p><p> </p><p>Besides, he didn’t know Seungyoon’s history. Surely he had nothing to do with his father’s crimes otherwise Jiho would’ve also put him to death a long time ago instead of trying to save him. </p><p> </p><p>“You should see him first.” Jinwoo said to Seunghoon while they were having dinner the night he brought Seungyoon home. “He’s different. Innocent.” </p><p> </p><p>While Seunghoon was bristling that his position as pack alpha was superseded by Jiho’s orders, he was also a level headed leader of their small pack and he was able to see things more rationally than Mino. </p><p> </p><p>Mino saw it as a betrayal of a long time friendship. </p><p> </p><p>“I wish I could say that an omega isn’t necessary for us…” Jinwoo looked down at his plate. “But I’ve been feeling the changes, Hoony. It’s only a matter of time before—“ </p><p> </p><p>“No.” Seunghoon’s voice was firm. Implacable. “I won’t let it happen. Not to you. Not to us. I vow it.” </p><p> </p><p>Seunghoon wasn’t one to break a vow. Jinwoo desperately wanted to believe him. </p><p> </p><p>“Let’s do our best.” Seunghoon said. </p><p> </p><p>Jinwoo breathed a sigh of relief. Everything else would be easier now that the pack alpha decided. “He seems like a good kid, Hoony. You should see him. He’s beautiful.” </p><p> </p><p>Seunghoon huffed a chuckle. “You know I have a weakness for pretty things.” He looked at Jinwoo meaningfully. </p><p> </p><p>After all this time, all the years they spent together, Lee Seunghoon still had the power to make him blush. </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Seungyoon woke up with a jolt, breath coming in sharp pants upon waking in a strange place. This wasn’t his room— Jiho, he needed—</p><p> </p><p>Then he remembered where he was. </p><p> </p><p>Alphas. </p><p> </p><p>Jinwoo. </p><p> </p><p>Pack alpha. </p><p> </p><p>He started shaking, anxiety shooting up, unlike the day before when his anxiety was shrouded by his meds and exhaustion. He fumbled at the bedside table where he dimly remembered storing his pill box. </p><p> </p><p>He took a small white pill, swallowing it dry and counted down from a hundred. </p><p> </p><p>It took a few hundred countdowns before he felt his heart slow down. He got up, his head filled with cotton and body lethargic. He didn’t like the feeling of merely existing in that state, senses dulled down by medications just so he could function. </p><p> </p><p>But he knew no other way to live. </p><p> </p><p>The doctor prescribed him anti anxiety medications and told him about the side effects. Possible dependence or addiction or both. He gave Seungyoon strict instructions to only take them when necessary. </p><p> </p><p>Seungyoon was doing well at the facility. He almost never took them anymore. But the sudden change in his situation had him reaching for them again. </p><p> </p><p>Maybe in time he will feel comfortable in his new home enough that he won’t ever need them. </p><p> </p><p>But that was also wishful thinking. </p><p> </p><p>He slowly washed in the bathroom then dressed in a sweater with sweatpants this time, not really wanting his skin too exposed.</p><p> </p><p>He was about to go out when he remembered to put on the house slippers the pack alpha gave him.</p><p> </p><p>So the warmth from yesterday wasn’t a dream. He wiggled his toes inside the soft material, smiling a little. Maybe… maybe it was okay. </p><p> </p><p>To hope. </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>He really was quite pretty, Seunghoon admitted and that was saying something since he lived with Jinwoo’s beautiful face on a daily basis. </p><p> </p><p>They smelled him first before they actually saw him. The same hospital smell from yesterday. Seunghoon’s nose wrinkled slightly. Hopefully Seungyoon’s real smell will eventually emerge as he gets healthier in their care. </p><p> </p><p>It took a lot for Seunghoon not to go over and just scent the omega. </p><p> </p><p>He never quite felt the need to scent Mino and Jinwoo as much since alphas lost other scents easily unless it was an omega scenting them. They resorted to wearing each other’s clothes, but even that eventually wore off. </p><p> </p><p>“Good morning, Yoonie.” Jinwoo smiled. Seunghoon raised his brow at the familiarity, Jinwoo just shrugged. </p><p> </p><p>Seungyoon shuffled to the table shyly bowing to them. </p><p> </p><p>“Did you sleep well?” Jinwoo started setting up some food for Seungyoon. The omega tried to help but Jinwoo just had him sit on a stool beside Seunghoon, not really using his alpha to order him, but by virtue of Jinwoo being alpha, Seungyoon obeyed. </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>“I know this isn’t the most ideal situation.”</p><p> </p><p>Jinwoo saw the omega’s eye twitch. They’ve been observing him all morning, letting him eat breakfast in peace before Seunghoon commenced in gently laying out the law. </p><p> </p><p>“We will keep to our respective rooms until we are more comfortable with each other.” Seunghoon looked to Jinwoo for help. He didn’t really put Seungyoon at ease, by the glassy look in the omega’s eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“We are not used to having an omega around. We’ve never had one before.” Jinwoo explained, Seungyoon looked in his direction but didn’t meet his eyes. “But we’ll do our best to make you comfortable, okay?” </p><p> </p><p>Seungyoon nodded. </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>They watched a lot of netflix that day. </p><p> </p><p>Seungyoon sat between them, all folded into himself, but enjoying the movies nonetheless. </p><p> </p><p>By the second movie, Seungyoon’s eyes started drooping. His body relaxed and leaned slightly against Seunghoon’s side. </p><p> </p><p>His heart was beating like a drum as his alpha chanted in his head.</p><p> </p><p>Omega. </p><p> </p><p>Unscented.</p><p> </p><p>Unclaimed. </p><p> </p><p>Seunghoon tilted his head and rubbed his temple against Seungyoon’s crown, gently scenting him. Jinwoo was looking at him from the corner of his eye, a smirk on his face. </p><p> </p><p>Smug bastard. </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Seungyoon felt warm. He woke up from the most pleasant nap and found himself lying heavily on the pack alpha’s side.</p><p> </p><p>Fearful that he overstepped his bounds, he pulled back, stuttering his apologies. </p><p> </p><p>“Hush, Yoonie, it’s okay.” Jinwoo’s voice came from his other side. “Remember we said we were okay with you touching us?” </p><p> </p><p>Stilling, yes, he did remember. </p><p> </p><p>Jinwoo and Seunghoon formally proposed to court him. </p><p> </p><p>Him. Kang Seungyoon. Worthless omega. </p><p> </p><p>He was asked to be courted by two powerful alphas. </p><p> </p><p>He did not know what that entailed, but aside from the scare on the first day, they haven’t been mean to him yet. So he agreed. </p><p> </p><p>He truly didn’t have much of a choice, but he appreciated that they still asked. </p><p> </p><p>Jiho explained the arrangement to him. He was to join a pack of three alphas who needed an omega, but didn’t want any children. </p><p> </p><p>It solved two problems. One, the alphas would be more stable with the presence of an omega. Two, Seungyoon would be out of Jiho’s hands. And Seungyoon didn’t want to burden Jiho. So he agreed. </p><p> </p><p>It was going almost smoother than Seungyoon anticipated. Sure the pack alpha scared him, but he was never outwardly mean to Seungyoon. Jinwoo had been nothing but nice from the start. </p><p> </p><p>But the third alpha, the one he hasn’t seen yet. Mino. </p><p> </p><p>Seungyoon didn’t know about him and his anxiety mounted as the days went by without seeing him and not knowing what to expect. </p><p> </p><p>Jiho hinted that the three alphas originally did not ask for an omega but somehow agreed to the arrangement and from the pack alpha’s original reception of him… he could tell that Mino was probably more pissed than the others. </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry about Mino.” Jinwoo said when Seungyoon asked him about it. “He will come around.” </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>They slowly got Seungyoon used to them. He was still intimidated by Seunghoon but he would let the pack alpha lightly scent him before he went out for business. </p><p> </p><p>Jinwoo brought Seungyoon to his room one time and told him to pick any shirt from Jinwoo’s closet so Seungyoon could wear his scent too. Seungyoon gulped, somewhat overwhelmed by the thick scent of warm roses and pine. </p><p> </p><p>He looked at Jinwoo, eyeing the soft sweater he was wearing but turned away, suddenly shy. </p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, the sweater was thrown over Seungyoon’s head, stuffing him in it, enveloping him in the heady smell that was Jinwoo. It felt like a hug. </p><p> </p><p>Seungyoon closed his eyes just breathing in the scent, concentrating on not falling as the tingly feeling in his chest made him lightheaded. </p><p> </p><p>“Like it?” Jinwoo teased. </p><p> </p><p>Seungyoon’s face warmed, but he nodded, “Yes, a— Jinwoo hyung.” </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>He buried his face in the shirt. It was the first time Seunghoon gave him something with his scent. Seunghoon smelled like orange blossom, coffee and something else. Seungyoon’s nose wasn’t that good at telling scents yet. A lot of his sense of smell was dulled by his extended stay at the facility, but he was glad for what he could differentiate. </p><p> </p><p>He put the shirt on and took the tablet Jinwoo lent him down to the living room. Jinwoo was kind enough to install games that he thought Seungyoon would like. </p><p> </p><p>The two alphas left to do whatever it was they did during the day, Seungyoon couldn’t work up the nerve to ask them yet. But they always came home during mealtimes that Seungyoon began to look forward to them. </p><p> </p><p>His ears perked up when he heard the door’s keypad beep, signaling someone entering. It was still early. Did they forget something? </p><p> </p><p>He stood up to see either Jinwoo or Seunghoon. </p><p> </p><p>But instead came face to face with the alpha he least expected or wanted to see. </p><p> </p><p>Mino. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>- I keep almost typing ‘aloha’ instead of ‘alpha’.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Irrational anger was what he felt when he saw the omega. That along with distaste. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked too much like Jiho. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If Jiho was weak and had an omega stature. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still, the similarities were enough to remind Mino of his former friend’s actions. Jiho knew. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jiho </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew </span>
  </em>
  <span>they didn’t want an omega. He knew they didn’t want any more ties with the agency, and still he strong armed all of them into this situation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mino hated it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was too much. The alpha was too much. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungyoon’s senses were bombarded with angry alpha pheromones. His throat dried. His heart pounded, making him feel lightheaded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck.” The alpha’s voice was rife with disgust. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungyoon took a step back. He couldn’t look up, all he could see was the alpha’s bare feet. Another step. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop.” An alpha’s command. Angry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alpha. Angry. Mad. Angry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungyoon fell to his knees, unable to move, head automatically twisted to the side in instinctive submission. His ears were ringing and his face was numb. Can’t move. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alpha. Angry alpha. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sorry. He did wrong. His fault. Sorry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chest hurt. Hurt. Air. Must. Air. Need. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tan fingers took his wrist. </span>
</p><p> </p><ol>

</ol><p> </p><p>
  <span>Away. Please. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I’m sorry. I’m sorry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mino knelt on the floor where the omega was crouched into a very small and very terrified ball. The scent of fear was so acrid that his nose stung. Mino tried to touch the omega but he recoiled from Mino, scuttling back, eyes wide and unseeing, body hitting the corner of the credenza. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck. Seungyoon. Kang Seungyoon.” He knew the omega’s name. But he refused to use it or even acknowledge the omega’s presence in the house because for him it was tantamount to surrendering to Jiho. But it wasn’t the time for Mino’s stupid pride when the omega was hurting himself because he was so scared of Mino. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wanted to call Jinwoo or Seunghoon but he left his phone in his studio. He didn’t know how to deal with this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ome— Seungyoon.” His stomach was churning. Fuck, he was an asshole. Seungyoon was innocent. How could he let his anger dictate his treatment towards another person? “Seungyoon… please.” He softened his tone and gently circled his wrist. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wrong move. Seungyoon jerked back, whimpering. His head hit the corner of the table with a smack. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fuck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No… please. Sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” Seungyoon chanted, his breathing ragged, pulling weakly from Mino. Seungyoon started crying. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mino’s alpha was rioting. Omega. Upset. Scared. Protect omega. Help my omega. Mine. Mine. Must protect my omega. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The last rational part of his brain told him that he couldn’t touch Seungyoon, but the alpha in him wanted to claim. He forced himself to get away from Seungyoon, putting proximity between them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He needed something to wrap Seunghoon in so his omega couldn’t smell Mino. Fuck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pack alpha. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seunghoon accepted Seungyoon already right? Right? Fuck. As long as Mino could get him to a safer place. He strode to Seunghoon’s room, ignoring Seungyoon’s sobs and ripped off the comforter from the perfectly made bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hastily threw the huge weighted blanket over Seungyoon, steeling his heart against his anguished struggles, the omega’s flight instincts triggered. But he didn’t stand a chance against Mino. He bundled Seungyoon and bodily carried all of him to the living room and put him on the large sofa, bracing him there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The omega was full on crying now. Mino’s insides were hurting from the sounds muffled inside the blanket. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seungyoon. You’re gonna make yourself sick. Please stop crying.” He pleaded. Seungyoon’s entire body was quaking that Mino legitimately feared for him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck. I’m so sorry.” He whispered, tightening his arms around Seungyoon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mino pitched his alpha authority and ordered, “Seungyoon, stop.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Almost immediately all sound and movement stopped. When he was sure Seungyoon wasn’t going to break from his order, he peeled away part of the blanket that was covering Seungyoon’s head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mino sucked in his breath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungyoon’s eyes were wide open, pupils blown large and unseeing, mouth gasping for breath as tears continued to drip down his temples. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck. Fuck.” Mino muttered, hands shaking as he cupped Seungyoon’s cold cheeks, willing him to come back to himself. Pheromone control was not forte, but he did his best to push out a calming feeling for Seungyoon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please, please come back.” Mino begged. “You’re okay. You’re safe. I have you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Again and again Mino repeated that even though he was the reason Seungyoon was like that in the first place. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungyoon just kept staring blankly, his breath coming out raspy and labored.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mino kept holding him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seunghoon had a strange feeling while he was at the office. He couldn’t sit still, something at the pit of his stomach was telling him to go home, so he cancelled his meetings for the rest of the day and headed back to the house. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Around the same time he pulled into their massive garage, Jinwoo’s car slid in beside his. Mino’s car, a rare sight nowadays, was there too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey.” Jinwoo greeted, giving him a distracted kiss as they made their way to the back entry. “I don’t know, maybe I’m crazy, but something feels off.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seunghoon nodded, forcing himself to be rational and calm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But the moment they opened the door, they were assaulted by the scent of distressed omega. The smell of fear was so heavy he almost gagged. Adrenaline coursed through him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked back at Jinwoo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The oldest alpha already had a gun in his hands, eyes cold and terrifying, in battle mode. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ready, willing and able to kill, just waiting for Seunghoon’s signal. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seunghoon took out the knife from inside his boot, knowing Jinwoo would cover him and took in the surroundings. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No signs of forced entry or struggle. Only the thick scent of distress. And Mino. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They made their way soundlessly into the main part of the house. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In here.” Mino’s voice carried from the living room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both relaxed and replaced their weapons into their designated pockets. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mino was sitting on the sofa, elbows on his knees, hands clutching his hair. Beside him was Seungyoon lying on his side facing the back of the sofa, swaddled in what looked like Seunghoon’s blanket. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jinwoo only had eyes for Seungyoon. He knelt beside the omega, rubbing his temple against Seungyoon’s hair, scenting him liberally. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kitchen.” Seunghoon said, walking away, not looking to see if Mino followed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knew that Mino had a lot of anger regarding their situation, but he did not expect this to happen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He took out a bottle of perrier from the fridge and let the carbonated water wash away the metallic taste from his mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mino started before Seunghoon said anything. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I came home… he was there. Probably thought it was you or Jinwoo hyung.” Mino’s voice was strained. He was hunched over the kitchen island, hands clasped together tightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was… angry. A bit of my alpha came out and he— Seungyoon…” Mino swallowed. “He submitted in fear.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seunghoon’s heart clenched, reminded of the first time he met Seungyoon, how he was so afraid of him. He wasn’t even angry then. He could only imagine how it was for him to be face to face with an actual angry alpha. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He— he had a panic attack.” Mino’s hands trembled. “I couldn’t get him to calm down, I was afraid he was going to hurt himself. I t-took your blanket— maybe if he can’t smell me— since you’re the pack alpha—“ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t stand seeing Mino that distraught. He set the bottle down and pulled his mate to him, putting his hand on Mino’s head, leading it to his shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mino shuddered, melding against Seunghoon, breathing raggedly to control his emotions. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m an asshole.” Mino murmured. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seunghoon tactfully kept his mouth shut. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s innocent.” Mino acknowledged. Seunghoon knew that before he even read Seungyoon’s file from the facility. He knew that there were odd blanks in the report that was probably done to protect Seungyoon’s privacy. But as far as he was concerned, the omega was far removed from his father’s nefarious activities based on his gentle nature. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Give him a chance, Mino.” He felt the other alpha nod against his shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tired. So tired. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was blank. Hollow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yoonie…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What is… who—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Face. Pretty face. Alpha. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jinwoo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungyoon whimpered. He could smell the alpha, sweet roses and warmth. Alpha. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was suddenly enveloped in Jinwoo’s scent, his body held strongly in the alpha’s arms that he willingly let himself be pulled into. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sighed in relief. Alpha. Jinwoo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He closed his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He buried his nose in Seungyoon’s hair, breathing in the omega’s faint scent. The medical smell was starting to fade and only came back when Seungyoon was on his medications. He rubbed his temple again and again over Seungyoon’s head, scenting him to cover up the lingering smell of fear on him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His body was so delicate in his arms. Yes he was a few inches taller than Jinwoo, but Jinwoo was hardier. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>According to Mino, Seungyoon’s panic attack lasted an hour before they arrived. Seungyoon had been unresponsive ever since. Jinwoo lay with him, holding him while they were both squeezed on the sofa. Seunghoon’s blanket offered both of them comfort as the pack alpha and Mino prepared their food. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Occasionally, Seungyoon would whimper and Jinwoo would run his hands over his back to calm him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It hurt him to see Seungyoon like that, but the instinctive trust the omega had for Jinwoo also made his heart warm. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>- Sleep is for the weak<br/>- Pls leave me some kind words, I am sleep deprived. <br/>- shamelessly unedited (like all of my shit here)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He was tired or loopy or both. The after effects of a panic attack tended to linger on his body and mind long after it’s over. When he was coherent enough to communicate hours later, he asked Seunghoon who was cradling him at the time, to please get him his pills. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bedside drawer.” His voice not making it quite above a whisper. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seungyoon… can Mino get them?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At the mere mention of his name, Seungyoon flinched and burrowed closer to the pack alpha, making himself as small as possible. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shh… It’s okay. Sorry. Jinwoo will get them. Shh..” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At least Seunghoon knew that if an unwelcome alpha went into Seungyoon’s room or more aptly his ‘nest’, Seungyoon wouldn’t be able to be comfortable in it anymore. Pack etiquette. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His father used to barge into his room all the time which was one of the reasons for Seungyoon’s deeply ingrained anxieties. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He breathed in Seunghoon’s scent, keeping him in his lungs, as if the faint smell he could detect would protect him. It didn’t matter. Seungyoon’s mind was as unsteady as his entire life. He stopped expecting anything. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seunghoon felt pity for Mino who looked stricken at Seungyoon’s reaction. It was perfectly understandable that the omega would not accept him right away. Seungyoon’s reaction was warranted. They were supposed to be his new pack. Mino rejected him first by not being there when Seungyoon entered their household. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unfortunate. Seunghoon should’ve tried harder to convince Mino. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sent an apologetic look to the youngest alpha who was sitting all the way in the kitchen while Jinwoo ran to get Seungyoon’s meds. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mino nodded, face stony. He understood the consequences of his actions. Seunghoon knew he would do better. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seunghoon pressed his temple on Seungyoon’s shoulder, gently scenting him. He was still wrapped in Seunghoon’s blanket, but it comforted Seunghoon to do it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jinwoo came back with a glass of water and a small pill box. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yoon. Which one do you need?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took a few seconds for Seungyoon to respond. Finally, “White… round.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Got it. Open up.” Jinwoo stroked Seungyoon’s jaw. The omega obediently opened his mouth and Jinwoo placed the pill on his tongue. The metal straw clicked against Seungyoon’s teeth as he took a sip of water to wash it down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are the other pills?” Seunghoon asked. He knew the medications Seungyoon was still taking from reading his file, but he didn’t know what they looked like. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yellow, pain. Red… suppressant. Others— vitamins.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jinwoo looked at the assortment of pills and tablets in there. There was quite a lot. Seunghoon ran his fingers through Seungyoon’s hair, feeling the abnormal warmth radiating from his scalp. “You’re a bit feverish.” He said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mm.” Seungyoon turned to hide his face in his throat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seunghoon’s alpha crowed with delight at the trust the omega was showing. Jinwoo rolled his eyes, probably smelling Seunghoon’s claiming pheromones. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shush you.” He said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t say anything.” Jinwoo shrugged. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seunghoon looked meaningfully at Mino, as if saying, </span>
  <em>
    <span>you can also have this. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Mino looked at the three of them on the couch, Jinwoo taking some of Seungyoon’s weight, replacing Seunghoon’s hand, petting Seungyoon’s hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Having an omega around was definitely a different experience. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seunghoon never had to worry about Jinwoo and Mino. While the instinct was there to take care of his pack, his mates, the instinct to give the world to Seungyoon was unique to Seungyoon alone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hoped that in time, Mino would feel that too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He hit his head a while ago.” Mino said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was Jinwoo’s turn to coddle the omega while they prepared dinner. Seunghoon was the only one who cooked well, Mino was passable. Jinwoo was never allowed to cook. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know.” Seunghoon said, chopping up green onions. “I felt the bump.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The feeling of guilt never subsided even hours after. In his mind he could still see Seungyoon’s terrified stare, his pale fingers clutching at the blankets and the shudders of his thin body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There might also be some bruising.” Mino only caught a glimpse of the purple marks on Seungyoon’s arm when the blanket came off him as Mino tried to calm him down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I saw.” Seunghoon said quietly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mino’s alpha was sad. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mino was sad. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jinwoo’s scent suddenly enveloped him, like tea roses and pine cones, he was comforting and warm. His arms were wrapped around Mino’s middle, hand gently rubbing his stomach. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seungyoon is very kind. He is also funny and easy to talk to. He’ll come around, just give him some time.” Jinwoo said against his shoulder blade. Mino felt some of the weight in his chest lessen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s asleep?” Seunghoon asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. I put him to bed. He needs to gain more weight. I carried him three flights of stairs like it was nothing.” Jinwoo selected their plates and started setting up the table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t brag, hyung. We already know you’re the strongest.” Mino smirked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, excuse me.” Seunghoon huffed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.” Jinwoo dimpled. “Pack alpha is the strongest. Otherwise I would’ve been the one to claim him.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mino could literally see the sparks fly between the two oldest. “Listen, whatever you two are gonna do later, I want in.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seunghoon laughed appreciatively. “Of course. The more the merrier.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Indeed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was finally feeling better. Well, as good as it ever got with him anyway. He was still wrung out and was easily tired, but again, nothing new. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jinwoo and Seunghoon were home more often. And so was Mino. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungyoon really tried not to make it obvious that he did his damndest to not be alone with the youngest alpha, sticking to Jinwoo or Seunghoon whenever Mino was around. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mino was cordial. Sometimes even greeting Seungyoon with a slight smile, when Seungyoon took the time to actually look up at him. He felt bad, he didn’t want to alienate Mino, but he couldn’t help how his omega reacted to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It went on for a few days until Jinwoo, who was sitting behind Seungyoon while they watched a Netflix series, legs bracketing him, said, “Give him a chance, Yoonie. He’s really trying.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungyoon tensed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey… I’m not saying you should be friends right away. But… I don’t know. Let him do things for you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was confused. “Sorry?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hold on to your horses okay.” Jinwoo turned him around. Seungyoon obliged and placed his legs over Jinwoo’s thigh so he sat sideways, waiting for his explanation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is an alpha’s instinct to protect, to provide and to claim.” Jinwoo stroked his cheek. Seungyoon closed his eyes, loving the gentle touch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mino failed to protect you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungyoon opened his mouth to protest. His reaction to Mino’s angry pheromones were more heightened than a regular omega. That was Seungyoon’s fault alone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. Don’t try to sugarcoat it.” Jinwoo said sternly. Seungyoon shut his mouth. “Jiho entrusted you to us and we were supposed to take care of you. The situation wasn’t ideal at first, but that changed when we met you. We’ve decided to give it a go because we want to keep you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jinwoo’s words caused a pinch in Seungyoon’s chest. It blossomed into warmth. An unfamiliar feeling but very… pleasant. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mino has vowed to treat you with kindness as an alpha to his omega.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vowed… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mino has vowed… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“An alpha’s vow?” Seungyoon’s eyes widened. An alpha’s vow was an unbreakable bond. To do so would cause terrible pain to the alpha each time he breaks it. Or it will break the mating bond entirely. But they were not mated yet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jinwoo nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungyoon considered that information gravely. If Mino had to go that far…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He didn’t want you to know. It was more like a promise to himself to cherish you.” Jinwoo held his hand. “And you deserve to be cherished.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungyoon felt his face heat up, along with the warmth in his chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So let him provide for you. It doesn’t mean you have to accept his courting right away. Just give him a chance.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Make him do things, okay? He won’t ever get mad at you, so take advantage of it.” Jinwoo grinned with a hint of evil. “Frankly, I’d love to see his alpha ass get bossed around.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mean, I also love to see his alpha ass. It’s very nice if I do say so myself—“ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hyung!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t know what miracle Jinwoo did, but Seungyoon wasn’t as skittish as before. Sure he was still nervous around Mino, but at least he didn’t shuffle out of the room whenever the others would leave him in Mino’s presence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were sitting in the living room, Seunghoon strategically left to refill his coffee mug while Jinwoo left earlier to tend to business. Seungyoon stayed in his spot, fidgeting with the ends of his sleeves. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mino was on the other side of the living room, occupying the other sofa. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Confidence Mino. You can do this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seungyoon…” He kept his voice low and leashed his alpha fully. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The omega glanced up and back down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I would like to apologize. For… last time.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fuck. Why were words so hard? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay.” Seungyoon said softly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not.” He replied, but softened when Seungyoon didn’t answer. “It’s not okay to treat anyone like that. It’s definitely not okay to treat my omega like that.” He took a deep breath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And I am truly, very sorry.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungyoon nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to forgive me now.” He assured him. “But I’m hoping… we can be… friends— and maybe someday… something more.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a hint of a scent. Something so faint, Mino almost missed it. Something sweet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Strawberries. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“O-okay.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mino realized that he was smelling Seungyoon’s natural scent for the first time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mino was startlingly friendly. A complete turnaround from the disgruntled and angry alpha that he encountered before. He was also funny, well spoken and gentle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He introduced outlandish ideas to Seungyoon in their conversations, shocking him a lot. But it was nice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were friends. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungyoon never had one before. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Was that the feeling of being friends? Comfortable? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He did as Jinwoo told him. He started to ask Mino for things. Minor things that Seungyoon was too exhausted to do himself. Like get a jacket when he’s cold. Or some hot tea. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mino would also leave him little gifts outside his door. Cute clay sculptures, candy, a flower. Seungyoon kept these gifts on the shelf in his room, looking at them from time to time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seunghoon and Jinwoo, not to be outdone, also started showering Seungyoon with gifts. Thoughtful ones. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could say that he was being spoiled rotten by three powerful alphas. Little by little, his anxieties eased. He began to feel less scared. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He still had episodes, but thankfully nothing as bad as the first one, and his alphas were always there with him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He opened the door of his bedroom and found the usual stash of treats there. This time there was a folded sweater with a card on top. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Scribbled with fancy handwriting, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I hope this will keep you warm.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungyoon took the sweater, fingers sinking into the soft material, and brought it to his nose. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Coffee, cinnamon and mint…? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He closed his eyes and smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mino. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>- Sleep is for the weak. <br/>- Your comments are so lovely. T_T <br/>- I hope you like this one!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A profound sense of belonging.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“We’re gonna wean you off your medications soon, Yoonie. You okay with that?” Jiho said over the phone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungyoon fidgeted in his room. He knew what was coming next. Jiho told him what the expectations were during his transition with the alphas. He was to get to know them, hopefully get along, then maybe… mate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We can start tapering your suppressants for the next two weeks until you can tolerate being off them completely.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could hear the background noise of Jiho’s office as his cousin paused. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yoon… you’re going to have your first real heat.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungyoon shuddered at the word. He had heats before, once or twice a year, depending on the suppressants he was on. But because of his medications, they made him sick and were just plain painful. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He has read books detailing heats and how they were supposed to be pleasurable with the right partners, but he honestly couldn’t imagine how that was possible. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The pack alpha will most likely… uh… mate with you first. Are you okay with that?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungyoon felt his face heat up. The alphas have been more than kind to him. They treated him with utmost gentleness and even fondness. It was better than anything he could’ve imagined. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” He stammered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Listen, I’m sorry I’m being intrusive. This should be an affair between you and your alphas, but someone has to be on your side okay? If you are harmed in any way, if something is amiss, let me know.” Jiho said. “I’m always on your side, okay? No matter what.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He first met Jiho when he picked Seungyoon up from his father’s house, telling him that the old man died. At first Jiho was cold and distrustful of Seungyoon. His father wasn’t a good man by any stretch of imagination. Seungyoon never even knew he had a cousin, so he was quite scared of Jiho too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jiho asked a lot of questions. About his father, his experiments, about Seungyoon’s life, how he was treated. Eventually they started talking and Jiho actually warmed up to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t be your pack alpha, Yoonie, but I will always be your family.” Jiho said to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A part of him felt rejected by that, but he was more happy that Jiho actually considered him family. He met his aunt a few times, she visited him at the facility when she found out that her sister’s son was still alive. She was a nice lady. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He also met Jiho’s mate, Seolhyun. She made sure that Seungyoon’s education was up to par. In the two years Seungyoon spent in the facility, he had enough knowledge to survive in the outside world should he wish to venture by himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately, his condition wasn’t something that would allow that. He was different from other omegas, that much he learned. Because of his father, Seungyoon wouldn’t survive without a mate. The facility stabilized him greatly, however he couldn’t stay there forever.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was grateful for everything Jiho did for him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Talk to your pack alpha about this okay?” Jiho’s voice jarred him out of his introspection. “Talk to your alphas. They’re kind people.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yes they were. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seunghoon was taking stock of his firearms in his safe when he heard a soft knock on his door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come in.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He saw the tips of pink fingers peek at the crack of the door. Seungyoon. He closed his armory, smiling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungyoon came in all curious and shy. He visited Seunghoon’s room multiple times, with or without Seunghoon there. He knew this because after he gave Seungyoon permission to enter his room whenever he wished, he would come home and smell traces of the omega lingering in his closet, his bathroom and one time, even his bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello.” His omega’s timid voice made Seunghoon’s alpha soften. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey there.” Seunghoon crossed the distance between them and stopped a few inches from Seungyoon. As was their custom, he gave Seungyoon the opportunity, but he left the choice for the omega to decide whether he would welcome his advances. Most of the time Seungyoon would tilt his head in acceptance, but sometimes, the younger would actually close the distance himself and lean against Seunghoon in an endearingly awkward hug. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This time was the latter. Seungyoon reached out, clutched the front of Seunghoon’s shirt and rubbed his temple against Seunghoon’s jaw. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seunghoon’s alpha purred. He carefully held Seungyoon around the waist until the omega was done scenting him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His scent was still weak, still medicinal, but at least Seunghoon could definitely smell the sweet strawberry that was hidden under the metallic tinge of medicine. He wished that the scent would cling to him longer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s up?” He murmured. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungyoon looked up, his pupils wide under his wispy lashes. “Can we talk?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was the first time Seungyoon asked for a serious conversation so of course he had to treat it with great importance as pack alpha. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was so nervous he couldn’t feel his fingers. Seunghoon was looking at him with concern. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sat down on the pack alpha’s bed, grabbing a pillow from the neatly arranged pile and hugged it to his chest. Seunghoon sat as well, but turned towards him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I spoke to Jiho hyung.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seunghoon’s entire frame stiffened. His eyes, sharp and cold at the mention of Seungyoon’s cousin. “What about him?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe he spoke wrong? Should he not have mentioned Jiho? What if Seunghoon refuses because of this? Apprehension crept in, he gripped the pillow tight, his heartbeat quickening. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, it’s okay.” Seunghoon’s warm palm cupped his cheek. Seungyoon instinctively turned his head to it. “I’m not angry. It’s okay.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungyoon nodded, swallowing before continuing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The doctors… will start tapering my heat suppressants…?” It came out as a question. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seunghoon’s breath came fast. His brain worked a mile a minute with the implications of the information he just received. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No more suppressants will mean a full heat. Seungyoon telling him this meant that— </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was ready to be claimed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His alpha was howling inside his head, chanting stupidly and aggressively, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mine, mine, mine. My omega. Mine. Mine. </span>
  </em>
  <span>It took everything in him not to snatch Seungyoon in his arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seunghoon went on one knee, in front of his future mate feet and asked the question that was his right as pack alpha. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kang Seungyoon.” He looked at the omega intensely. “Do you agree to be claimed as a member of this pack, my omega and my mate?” He stretched out his hand in the traditional way of asking an omega for their consent. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungyoon’s eyes wavered, glittering. “Yes, alpha.” He whispered and put his hand in Seunghoon’s, a gesture of trust that he would never break. A promise. A vow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seunghoon’s heart was soaring with happiness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He went into Seungyoon’s space, gathering both of his hands and pressing a kiss to each one. “Thank you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungyoon easily crawled into his arms, hugging him tighter than ever. “Thank you, alpha. Thank you Seunghoon hyung.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was so soft in his arms, something that the three of them marveled often. Seunghoon, Jinwoo and Mino had hard, well trained bodies. They were strong and athletic. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungyoon was soft and delicate. Fragile. Seunghoon wanted to treasure him and take care of him like an alpha would his mate. Forever. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tilted Seungyoon’s face up and kissed him for the very first time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soft. So soft. So sweet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His lips were silky and plump, something very surprising. Jinwoo and Mino had smaller lips and Seungyoon’s mouth was just… delicious. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungyoon sat there, docile and accepting and perfect, letting Seunghoon into his mouth, his tongue shyly meeting his. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So soft. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His alpha was growling, itching to claim, to possess. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seunghoon pulled back, breaking their kiss, breathing hard. Seungyoon’s eyes opened, hazy and warm, cheeks pink, mouth pinker. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He held him close, his alpha pheromones probably soaring high. He marked Seungyoon with his scent, finally given the full right to do so. He was elated. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay with three alphas?” Seunghoon asked. They were kind of a package deal since they were all mated to each other. He held his breath. He couldn’t imagine if Seungyoon didn’t want to mate with any one of them. Then their arrangement wouldn’t work at all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungyoon nodded, blushing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Immense relief filled him. He squeezed Seungyoon gently. “Thank you.” He kissed his hand again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You would have to tell the others that you wish to be claimed, alright Yoonie?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even though he was pack alpha, Seungyoon would have to express his wishes himself since Jinwoo and Mino were alphas in their own right. They would have to stake their claim too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Seunghoon would go first. Pack alpha rights. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s gonna be hard living with us, we are all alphas, we get into fights sometimes especially around our rutting season. But we will always take care of you. You will never want for anything again. I promise.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>An alpha’s vow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jinwoo nursed a headache in his room. He was probably catching a cold. There was a seasonal one floating around. It wasn’t often he got sick. Maybe he was unlucky this time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a knock on his door, and immediately he smelled Seunghoon’s alpha pheromones when it opened. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hyung…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was Seungyoon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He told Jinwoo the same thing he told Seunghoon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The oldest alpha was overjoyed, hugging him tight, telling him of course, he was honored to claim Seungyoon as his omega after asking Seungyoon the question. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you so much for trusting us, love. I am glad. You’ve made us so happy.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungyoon wanted to cry. He had never felt more accepted in his life. No one ever told him that they were happy about his existence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everything was so new. He was so happy. He didn’t know how to deal with all the feelings. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So he cried. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jinwoo held him the entire time, cooing, Seungyoon could almost hear his alpha humming to him, comforting him. They rocked together until Seungyoon’s tears dried. Jinwoo tilted his face and pressed a soft kiss to Seungyoon’s forehead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He frowned. Seunghoon kissed him on the lips, how come—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll get to that. We have all the time in the world and we’re going to enjoy every minute of it, okay?” Jinwoo dimpled. He really was so pretty. His beautiful alpha. So kind and gentle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, hyung.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was so hard to open the topic with Mino. Seungyoon still felt shy around him even though they made so much progress the past couple of weeks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They’ve gotten to the point of Seungyoon even wearing Mino’s clothes and cuddling on the sofa, but somehow Seungyoon was most scared to tell him about the suppressants. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Probably leftover from the time Mino absolutely did not accept Seungyoon’s presence in their house. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was over and Seungyoon should be able to tell him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But the words stuck in his throat while he stared at Mino like a scared rabbit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s up, Yoonie?” He asked kindly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungyoon opened his mouth but no sound came out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turned tail and ran out of the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seungyoon!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alphas were genetically stronger, faster— Seungyoon didn’t stand a chance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mino caught him in four long strides, his arms coming around him, effectively subduing Seungyoon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, it’s okay. It’s okay. I got you. It’s okay.” Mino said again and again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was embarrassed. Mino turned him around, Seungyoon hid his face in his hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yoonie, what’s wrong? You’re scaring me.” Mino’s worried voice filtered through his shame. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>How was he supposed to explain that he panicked because he didn’t know how to tell Mino he was okay with being claimed by all of them? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catching the familiar scents of Jinwoo and Seunghoon, he looked up. Sure enough the older alphas were standing by the stairs, faces concerned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungyoon looked at his pack alpha, imploring. “Hyung. I don’t know how—“ He bit his lip and bowed his head. “Please— tell him— I-I don’t know how—“ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tell me what?” Mino asked, his hand cupping Seungyoon’s cheek. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t look Mino in the eye. He was so embarrassed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seungyoon will be tapering his heat suppressants soon.” Seunghoon said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A look passed between him and the pack alpha. Mino understood completely. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He took the hands of the omega and with the voice of his alpha, asked one of the most profound questions he would ever ask in his life. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kang Seungyoon, will you let me be your alpha?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungyoon fell forward, going almost boneless, burying his face in Mino’s neck. He would’ve panicked if he didn’t hear Jinwoo chuckle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aww, he’s shy.” The oldest alpha said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seunghoon smirked at Mino. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then his world stopped when he felt the smallest nod against his shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He agreed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Finally. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mino’s alpha rejoiced, overwhelmed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t help it. He pulled Seungyoon into a soul sucking kiss that had Jinwoo and Seunghoon break into catcalls and whistles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His omega. Finally. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everything seemed brighter around the house after that day. The alphas seemed less tense. More open. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungyoon felt like he could finally be at ease with them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were even more affectionate than before, especially Mino. He didn’t realize how much Mino held himself back until he didn’t anymore. He touched Seungyoon at every opportunity, always asking for permission though, but Seungyoon never refused his touches. They were nice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Same with Seunghoon. The pack alpha loved to cuddle him, saying something about Seungyoon being soft and sweet, making him blush each time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jinwoo took his time. He would touch Seungyoon but sparingly. Seungyoon didn’t mind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They played around more, the alphas less cautious about rough housing with him, able to gauge what he could tolerate and what would hurt him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His body was still weak but at least he felt like doing stuff rather than sink into his bed in total exhaustion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So the alphas began taking him to little excursions. Going to the library with Seunghoon, buying paints and canvases with Mino—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jinwoo took him out grocery shopping that day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t place it, but there was something off about Jinwoo. He was distracted and edgy. The ride to the grocery was quiet and tense.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungyoon asked if there was something wrong, but Jinwoo just grinned, saying he was just under the weather. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe we should go home then, hyung?” He asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nah, that’s fine. We’re almost there.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was still fun regardless of the atmosphere. Jinwoo showed Seungyoon food that he might like, letting Seungyoon pick and choose whatever was his fancy. “Seunghoon is paying for this, so make a big dent on his card okay?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Trouble came for them when Jinwoo grabbed some corn from the produce section while Seungyoon was looking at ice cream he wanted to take home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another alpha sidled up close to Seungyoon. Uncomfortably close. He was tall and menacing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was looking at Seungyoon’s unmarked neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look what we have here.” He sneered. “What’s an unmated omega like you doing here? Unprotected?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungyoon froze. He couldn’t move away, his legs won’t obey him. The alpha was using his voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His heart picked up, battering his chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungyoon heard the threatening growl before he saw him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly the alpha was on the floor and Jinwoo was on top of him raining methodical and lethal punches designed to kill. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hyung! No!” Seungyoon threw himself at Jinwoo, but he was pulled back into a strong chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yoonie, stop.” It was Mino. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seunghoon appeared beside Jinwoo, pulling the berserk alpha away from the stranger. Jinwoo turned on Seunghoon, struggling, clearly out of his mind, but deadly instincts not dulled one bit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two alphas fought it out, Jinwoo landing solid punches on Seunghoon’s ribs, while the pack alpha only fought to subdue him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both their eyes were red. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mino, tranq!” Seunghoon shouted as Jinwoo landed another punch, their scuffle getting worse. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mino let Seungyoon go to get a syringe from his pocket. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungyoon’s omega was screaming. No. Alpha. Hurt. Mate. Don’t hurt mate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before he could stop himself, he threw himself into the fray, arms going around Jinwoo’s back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seungyoon no!” Was Mino’s anguished cry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungyoon waited for Jinwoo to turn on him, bracing for the pain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But nothing came. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instead Jinwoo’s arms came around him tight, holding him. He could actually hear the internal alpha communicate with Seungyoon’s omega. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Mate. Omega. Mine. No one is allowed. Mine. My omega.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungyoon held on to Jinwoo, shaking, knowing that the alpha’s tight embrace would bruise him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mino, now.” Seunghoon’s calm voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jinwoo gave Mino a growl, but he didn’t make another move, recognizing Mino as a mate too. The shot was administered and finally, Jinwoo fell limp against them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry.” Jinwoo whispered as he lost consciousness in Seungyoon’s arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungyoon sat there, trembling, unable to do anything else. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck.” Seunghoon spat out, holding on to his ribs. He stood up and walked over the downed stranger. His cronies were with him helping him. Seunghoon’s alpha authority was soaring. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was no ordinary alpha. He was an alpha among alphas. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was </span>
  <em>
    <span>the </span>
  </em>
  <span>alpha. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Get lost.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He snarled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The hooligans cowered in submission, unable to look at Seunghoon, but one stupid one looked up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Holy shit. You’re one of them.” He said fearfully. “The experiments.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seunghoon’s frame seemed to grow bigger as his sheer power became overwhelming for everyone around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I said. Get. Lost.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The guys scrambled to their feet, running away, towing their friend with them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The oppressive presence left Seunghoon once the coast was clear. He turned as if nothing happened, looking over Seungyoon and Jinwoo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you hurt?” Seunghoon asked him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shook his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mino took Jinwoo from him even though Seungyoon’s omega protested, carrying him on his back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seunghoon held out his hand for Seungyoon to take, but he discovered that he couldn’t quite stand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“S-sorry, I can’t—“ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pack alpha swooped down and picked Seungyoon up as if he barely weighed anything, and took him to a different parking space from where Jinwoo parked their car earlier. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Seungyoon was safely buckled in, Seunghoon got into the driver’s side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mino is taking Jinwoo’s car home.” The pack alpha answered his unspoken question. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How did you know to follow us?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Something felt off.” Seunghoon explained. “We are very attuned to each other and my instincts told me to follow.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad.” Seungyoon wrapped his arms around his stomach, not quite able to control the quaking of his body. “I’m glad you came.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seunghoon’s mouth tightened. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wanted to punch a wall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were doing so well. They were so close. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He failed as a pack alpha. He should have watched over them more closely. Just because they had an omega didn’t mean the coast was clear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They weren’t mated to Seungyoon yet. They should’ve been more careful. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But it was really astounding how a feral alpha reacted to their omega’s voice. For one solid heartbeat, Seunghoon thought Jinwoo would accidentally kill Seungyoon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jinwoo recognized Seungyoon even in the depths of his berserker. It was frankly amazing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seunghoon had heard about omegas who got hurt by their alphas in a feral situation, and omegas who were able to successfully calm their mated alphas, but never had he ever read of an unclaimed omega who was able to stop an alpha in a full blown rampage. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Only Seungyoon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But still he would have to report this incident to the facility. They would probably sanction Jinwoo, but nothing too drastic. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He needed to speak to Jiho about what happened too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There were so many things that needed his attention, but all of those took a second seat when he heard a pained cry come from Jinwoo’s room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seunghoon ran upstairs along with Mino who also heard the sound.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He burst through the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Immediately they were assaulted by the powerful scent of an alpha in rut. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>- I wrote this in one sitting<br/>- Please be proud of me</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The unpleasant astringent smell of medicine and rubbing alcohol was back. Mino pursed his lips and held Seungyoon’s dead weight against his body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was such unfortunate timing. They should have taken precautions especially with how volatile their situation was, especially now that Seungyoon was in the picture. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The general presence of the omega they were courting was enough to trigger Jinwoo’s rut. It was no wonder Jinwoo felt uneasy being close to Seungyoon at the time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alphas in the regular world, civilians, all had ruts. For those, they experienced a heightened sex drive, the desire to mate, the instinctive pull to produce offspring. Some were stronger than others. However most of them still had their mental coherence during their ruts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was not the case with Mino’s pack. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were babies illegally genetically modified by an agency, altered to amplify the better parts of the Alpha genes like leadership, loyalty, keen intuition and physical strength. Unfortunately for them, this also exacerbated the more unpleasant traits like territorial tendencies, instinct to challenge authority figures and the desire to mate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their ruts got worse and worse over the years, as well as their control over their feral side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Other soldiers, the ones that came before them, didn’t have it quite as bad, as the experiments done to them weren’t as invasive as the ones done to Seunghoon’s pack, or the pack after them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once the government found out that there was an entire lab doing unethical and immoral experiments on children, they fought to get them out. They were brought up and raised in the facility. But still the experiments continued somewhere else unbeknownst to the government. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The facility they were brought to was a medical and training center for the ‘rescued’ children. But because they couldn’t just let loose a bunch of kids with feral genes, without proper training, so the facility branched out into a military training ground. That was how they became elite soldiers, covert and unknown. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Until Seunghoon’s pack and two others managed to finally track down the agency and took them down for good. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a big media coverage about it, about stolen children and ones that were grown in the labs. The biggest fuss was when they found out that the ones that took them down were the very children that were once bred by that agency. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They called them ‘the experiments’. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a media clusterfuck. They found the people that were in charge of it. They also arrested the man that started it all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungyoon’s father. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man was taken to custody and was sentenced to death by lethal injection.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was too short of a sentence in Mino’s opinion, for all of the abominable things he did. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But the success of that mission afforded them eventual freedom from the government. Once they managed to prove that they were able to assimilate into normal society, they were given jobs from their non military related skill set. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a reason why they were put under scrutiny. The older soldiers released before them already exhibited signs of going feral. Even the most gentle of them went on a rampage, almost killing civilians. The soldiers were almost incarcerated, deemed unfit to join regular society. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But their alpha tendencies calmed down considerably upon claiming their omega. It happened by chance. Their pack alpha encountered an omega in heat, and immediately, his instincts geared to protect her rather than attack. It went smooth sailing from there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Which is what gave them all hope that there might be a way for them to live semi normal lives. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Until the team younger than them almost killed their own omega. Not on purpose. It was during an altercation and the omega intervened. He was knocked down the stairs and sustained multiple injuries.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But that was enough to scare Seunghoon’s pack off finding their own omega entirely. Which was why they were furious that Jiho would volunteer </span>
  <em>
    <span>his own cousin </span>
  </em>
  <span>as their omega.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They didn’t fully know what Jiho’s motives were, but they were all in an unstable situation and the sooner they claimed Seungyoon, the better it was in the long run. They didn’t want to risk accidentally injuring him, even though they would much rather die first than let that happen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungyoon whimpered in his sleep, trying to get closer to Mino. His brows were furrowed and his lips jutted out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hush… I got you. It’s okay.” He said softly, nosing the omega’s hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jinwoo had it bad. He regained consciousness from the tranq the minute they got home and immediately tried to fight Mino. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungyoon, who was in their pack alpha’s arms, struggled to get to them, almost mindlessly frantic that his alphas were fighting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, alpha. No.” He cried, trying to reach them. His distressed pheromones fueled Jinwoo’s rage even more that Mino had to bodily push him into Seunghoon’s bedroom to hold him captive there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seunghoon actually had to order Seungyoon to sit still in order to help Mino subdue Jinwoo. They felt bad that they forced Seungyoon to submit like that, but it was for his own safety. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But that started the chain of events that almost led to their pack’s destruction. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungyoon stared blankly at the wall. It was Mino’s bedroom. He was locked in there while the alphas tried to fix the situation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jinwoo went into rut… and his omega wasn't allowed to see to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pain of his omega was dulled by the medication that fogged up his brain. He remembered trying to get into the room, disobeying Seunghoon’s order with all his strength, knocking desperately at the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Jinwoo refused him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He heard the alpha through the door amid the sounds of struggle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No! Seungyoon don't. Please. Please go." Jinwoo’s voice was strained. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Logically he understood. He really did. It was for his own safety. They didn't want him hurt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But he was hurting. His omega was hurting. His entire body was hurting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Seungyoon." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He broke out of his daze. The pack alpha’s soft voice had him turning towards the sound. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seunghoon looked tired. Fine lines webbed from the corners of his eyes, aging him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hyung." He whispered, stretching his arms out, reaching for his alpha.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt himself gathered into Seunghoon’s arms, his heat and smell immediately enveloping him, making his omega mewl in relief. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Baby…” Seunghoon rasped near his ear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungyoon closed his eyes, his body shaking and painful, but tried to get as close as possible, seeking comfort only his pack alpha could give. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay… I have you. Shh… It’s okay.” Seunghoon’s large hand cupped the back of his head, his rough fingertips scratching his scalp gently. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungyoon rubbed his temple all over him, instinctively trying to scent him even though he knew his own smell wasn’t that good or strong. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah Yoonie.” Seunghoon sighed, holding him closer, Seungyoon had to sling his leg over the alpha’s hip to accommodate the adjustment. Seunghoon started scenting him too and he wanted to cry that he couldn’t smell it that well. He could only get hints of it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can’t smell you.” He said mournfully, nosing the alpha’s throat, all the while his bones ached with weariness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay. It’s okay.” Seunghoon’s lips were on his crown, he could feel the softness there. He looked down where Seunghoon’s shirt gaped open and saw bruises in various stages of healing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hyung!” He pulled away, heedless of his pains and put his fingers over the marks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was a tough rut for Jinwoo.” Seunghoon said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pressed his lips. That was what they wanted to protect him from and he understood. With the state of his body, his cursed weak body, he wouldn’t have been able to withstand it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How is he?” He asked. “And Mino?”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They’re okay. Sleeping it off.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungyoon nodded, relaxing against Seunghoon, sniffing determinedly to catch more of his scent. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright, pup. You’ll be able to smell us more when you’re well.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nodded again even though he wasn’t really convinced. When was he ever going to be well? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rut was more intense than usual. Very enjoyable but very exhausting. It was very worrying too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was losing himself, unable to control his strength, without consideration to his mates. He would need to claim Seungyoon soon, otherwise his alpha might completely overcome him. He shuddered to think what would happen to him and his mates if he ever lost control. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As it were, the facility already set up several tests for him to undergo. They’ve been under observation since their contract with them ended. They had to prove that they were able to assimilate into normal society. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Almost killing a sleazy civilian that hit on his omega wasn’t assimilating. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seungyoon’s waiting for you.” Mino was facedown on the bed. Jinwoo felt remorse over the mapping of bruises all over Mino’s skin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s worse for him you know. The longer you refuse to see him, the more he thinks you don’t want him.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to hurt him.” If only he was a hundred percent confident that he wouldn't lose control. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You won’t. We won’t let that happen.” Mino turned to him, catching Jinwoo’s hand with his own. Jinwoo concentrated on the feel of his palm rather than the purple marks around his wrists. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ruts with only alphas and no omegas were rough. Fun but rough. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alphas don’t really care to be gentle with each other. Bruises like the ones Mino sported were commonplace for them. They had boundaries and those were always respected, but as their consciousness began to slip during pheromone induced highs, they worried if their minds would be overtaken by their urges completely and inadvertently hurt someone who couldn’t fight back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Like Seungyoon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We have to claim him soon.” Jinwoo said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seunghoon was the next one to have his rut as Mino already had his early in the year. They took regulators so they would only have them once a year and hopefully curb their territorial instincts while they didn’t have an omega. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But having Seungyoon in the house just waiting, unclaimed and about to go in heat, was like a curveball that derailed all of that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll be fine.” Mino said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jinwoo sincerely hoped so. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t want to let go of Jinwoo. Or Mino. Or Seunghoon. All four of them were a tangled mess in the livingroom where the alphas set up some sort of pillow fort for them to ‘chill’ while they watched more shows on the big TV. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You okay Yoonie?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was plastered over Jinwoo. The eldest alpha probably felt the heat that was coming off him. Seungyoon woke up feeling like crap that morning, but what was new? He chalked it up to the recent stress of the grocery incident followed by Jinwoo’s rut. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His omega had been quiet lately that he didn’t know if he should be worried. But no sign was a good sign maybe? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m okay, hyung.” He said, nosing Jinwoo’s collarbone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rose. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tea. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A bit of… smoke?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you like my scent?” Jinwoo’s fingertips massaged his scalp. Seungyoon nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Very much. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What he could detect anyway. He had been working hard at determining what his alphas scents were. It seemed like whatever he could smell changed everyday. Or was it like that because they were to be mates? For the longest time, Jiho’s smell was consistent to him. He always smelled like sandalwood and sage. No matter what Seungyoon’s condition was, Jiho’s smell was the same. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What did you do for fun when you were at the facility, Yoon?” Mino asked. Of the three alphas, Mino had the most hobbies. He always seemed to be doing something interesting. One time, he even let Seungyoon play with his clays and together they made little figurines that they baked in a toaster oven. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I read a lot. I did puzzles.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are there things you wanna try?” Seunghoon asked, he got up on his elbow, looking down at him and Jinu, while Mino perched his chin on his shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His alphas were so handsome. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh…” He didn’t know. His entire life he learned to not hope for anything that was beyond the realm of his father’s lab and the facility. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jinwoo’s hand drifted to his lower back. “It’s okay Yoon. We’ll find things you will like.” He promised. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungyoon could feel Jinwoo’s lips trace small kisses on the side of his neck and shoulder. Goosebumps rose in his arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jinwoo hyung, maybe stop hogging Yoonie? I want my turn!” Mino complained. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jinwoo’s chest shook, chuckling. Seungyoon felt his ears warm. His alphas were very affectionate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt Mino’s arms circle around his middle and tried to pull Seungyoon from Jinwoo and over Seunghoon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His stomach suddenly cramped at the motion, making him draw a sharp breath, tensing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seunghoon was up like a shot. “What’s wrong?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The alphas hovered over him as he tried to ease the tension by rubbing the area below his belly button. “Cramp.” He gasped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, sorry Yoonie. Are you okay?” Mino’s voice was worried. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had cramps often. They were just something he lived with in varying degrees of severity. He didn’t really know what caused them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally, it subsided and he relaxed against the alpha that held him. Seunghoon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re warm.” Seunghoon murmured, rubbing his lower belly that would normally make him blush, but he was just tired. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your heat might come soon, baby.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The alphas treated him like an egg. Small and breakable. He had never been treated with so much gentleness in his life and Jiho was pretty much the gentlest alpha he knew prior to them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were also stocking up on supplies, whatever Seungyoon might need in preparation for his heat. They did their best trying to strengthen him by feeding him constantly and keeping him by their side at all times. He was never alone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungyoon heavily rose from Seunghoon’s bed, feeling as if he was coming down with a flu. The pack alpha got up earlier to prepare Seungyoon’s breakfast with Jinwoo while Mino cuddled Seungyoon from behind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Morning Yoonie.” Mino’s gravelly morning voice was close to his ear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Morning.” He whispered. His joints were aching. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He heard Mino stretch behind him and get out of the huge bed. “I’ll just take a quick shower. Meet you in the kitchen okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungyoon closed his eyes as Mino gave him a soft peck on the lips, lingering. “How are you feeling?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m okay.” Seungyoon lied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mino frowned, clearly not believing him, but he didn’t say anything. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be quick okay?” Mino left the room and Seungyoon started getting ready for breakfast. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seunghoon’s shirts were always conveniently available to him. There was a worn one strategically placed over the chair nearest to Seeungyoon’s side of the bed that he just reached for it and pulled it over his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The comforting smell of his pack alpha surrounded him, affording him a sense of well being in his miserable condition. Maybe he really was getting sick? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He slid on his slippers and went to the kitchen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mino was there already showered. Did time go by that fast? Or did he take too long in the bedroom? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were laughing together. Three handsome alphas. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mates. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But not mates to him. Not yet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What if  they don’t want to be? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What if… they still felt forced to— </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What if… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His head hurt. His body hurt. It was hot. It was cold. What was this? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The alphas turned to him. Angry? Worried? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What was this fog? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t see. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t— </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean he is mourning?” Seunghoon growled. Jiho sat in front of them, his expression grave. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was hoping this didn’t have to happen.” He sighed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jinwoo who was getting angrier by the second, snapped, “What the fuck do you mean?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jiho pursed his lips, no doubt his alpha was bristling at the tone, but Seunghoon didn’t care for niceties at the moment so he didn’t say anything. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seungyoon’s omega is weak. And quite possibly dying.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt like he was suckerpunched. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Mino. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was the one that caught Seungyoon as he collapsed in the kitchen, their alphas collectively howling in outrage. They brought him to the facility right away even though he eventually regained consciousness. His cramps were worse and his body heat was too high. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He never had a pack. He never had an alpha. His father who was supposed to be his first pack rejected him from the outset. His mother died before she could bond with him.” Jiho explained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s rudderless.” Mino said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a miserable situation to be in, but they grew up mostly the same way, until they were formed into packs by the facility. It was quite possible for a child to grow without a pack anchoring them, so why was Seungyoon’s omega dying?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jiho answered the unspoken question. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seungyoon’s father experimented on him since he was a baby.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jinwoo drew a sharp breath. Seunghoon’s gut roiled. Mino held on to the back of Jinwoo’s chair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My aunt was an alpha from a long line of alpha families. When she found out that the man she married was evil, she ran away and told no one. But he eventually found her and locked her in his laboratory. She died giving birth to a child who was conceived without a mating bite. The child was an omega.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jiho steepled his fingers and took a deep breath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We didn’t know Seungyoon existed until the laboratory was taken down. We found him in his father’s house, weak and riddled with alpha pheromones. His father couldn’t accept that his only son was a ‘worthless omega’.” Jiho looked disgusted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He tried to turn him into an alpha by actively injecting him with different genetic inhibitors and suppressing his omega characteristics.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s impossible. You cannot change your biology. What the fuck? He’s insane!” Mino burst out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Obviously.” Jiho agreed. “This took a toll on Seungyoon’s body. His omega of course rejected these treatments. He is sick often and his omega is also very weak to alpha command.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mino visibly winced. Seunghoon wanted to comfort him. That disastrous episode with Seungyoon ending in a panic attack was over and forgiven. He learned quickly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was hoping—“ Jiho shook his head. “I was hoping having three alphas to claim him would strengthen him. I just… want him to live.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Realization finally dawned. Seunghoon understood why Jiho went through all that trouble to give Seungyoon to them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pack members shared strength. They didn’t really know how it worked, but the strength of the pack was one. If a member is weak, they will draw strength from their pack. A claimed omega with three powerful alphas would be strong too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He understood now. All the anger he harbored towards Jiho dissipated. Because after everything else, his intentions were made out of love.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was trying to save his cousin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seunghoon felt the regard of his mates towards Jiho change as well. Gone was the hostility. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Omegas are at their weakest during heats because they are reliant on their mates for sustenance and everything else. I was sure that Seungyoon could hold on until that time.” Jiho pinched the bridge of his nose. “Did something happen that could make his omega mourn? Was he rejected?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He honestly didn’t know. Everything was going so well. They’ve been getting along so well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From the corner of his eye, he saw Jinwoo’s hand start to shake. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My rut.” He whispered. “We forbade him to join. Oh my God.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What would…” Mino swallowed. “What would happen if Seungyoon’s omega… dies?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jiho didn’t seem like he wanted to answer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He will die soon after.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jiho sat with his cousin, holding his hand. He could smell Seungyoon’s scent weakening, even though he was technically in heat. The feverish feel of his hand had more of a frail quality than that of a phenomenon that was supposed to bring vitality. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry Yoonie. I’m so sorry.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungyoon turned his head to him, the oxygen tubes placed to help him breathe easier shifting slightly. His eyes were out of focus and bright. “Why hyung?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I couldn’t help you. I’m sorry.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungyoon smiled. It was the same tired smile he always sported when Jiho finally earned his trust. The smile that said he didn’t really expect anything from the world, but if he wasn’t being hurt it was enough for him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not your fault. Born like this.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry I couldn’t claim you into my pack.” Jiho was truly regretful that he couldn’t just add Seungyoon into his pack. His alpha would silence Seungyoon’s weak omega entirely and wouldn’t be responsive to any other potential mates. He would never be able to give Seungyoon what he needed because they were cousins and it wasn’t right to let Seungyoon suffer under his roof without a mate for the rest of his life. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“S’okay hyung.” Seungyoon squeezed his hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So weak. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He remembered when Seungyoon willingly called him hyung for the first time and not ‘sir’ or ‘alpha’. He then vowed that he would take care of him for as long as he lived.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His cousin was such a gentle creature. He didn’t deserve to suffer so much in his short life. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Love you, hyung.” Seungyoon murmured. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes smarted. “Love you too, pup.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hyung. Please claim him.” Mino whispered into his shoulder. It was rare that Mino showed his vulnerable side of him. It usually only happened during intimate moments or in the privacy of their home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seunghoon could not ignore his mate’s anguish. He already spoke to Jiho about it, not that Seunghoon needed his permission, but in case it would be harmful to do it in Seungyoon’s severely weakened state. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They all agreed that Seunghoon should do it first since his bond was strongest being the pack alpha. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The room was dim when he came inside. Seungyoon was laying on his side, curled beneath a mountain of pillows. He could see the outline of the IV drip attached to his hand and the shadowy bruise that was already forming around it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yoonie.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The omega instinctively responded to him, whimpering in need. “Hyung…alpha.” His other hand tried to reach for him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seunghoon immediately went to him, gently gathering his omega who started crying. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hyung… hyung…” He sobbed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His own alpha was responding to the distressed cries of his future mate, wanting to ease him. He kicked off his shoes and joined Seungyoon in the small bed provided by the facility. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There were really so many pillows. Two of them were about to fall off when Seungyoon frantically tried to reach for them. “N-no! Hyung, my pillows.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ah. It was his nest, Seunghoon realized. He grabbed the precariously placed pillows and rearranged them around Seungyoon and him. He would have to make sure that Seungyoon had enough pillows when they went home. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How are you feeling?” He whispered, trying to feel for the presence of Seungyoon’s omega, breathing a sigh of relief when he felt a slight stirring. Seungyoon’s face was wet with tears as he tried to snuggle into his neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hurts.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh baby. I’m so sorry.” He kissed Seungyoon’s eyelids, one then the other. Then his nose. Then his lips. So soft.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pulled away, sensing Seungyoon’s difficulty in breathing even though he did his best to respond to Seunghoon’s kiss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yoonie.” He brought Seungyoon’s face up so they could see eye to eye. The younger’s pupils were dark and wide. “May I claim you into my pack?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungyoon didn’t say anything, but crystalline tears formed and overflowed down his cheek, his lower lip jutting out trembling. “Yes please. Please alpha.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Make me yours.” </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>- work life is exhausting. <br/>- will try to update as regularly as possible, but I can’t promise anything. T_T<br/>- hope you guys are okay! <br/>- ask me questions?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. [M]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Rated: M for mature and sexual scenes.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The heat of Seunghoon’s body surrounded him. Every fiber of Seungyoon’s being wanted to meld against the pack alpha. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please. Please.” He begged. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Please claim me. Please make me yours. Please let me belong to you. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Alpha. Claim me.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was the barest hint of a whisper, but it was the direct call of the omega to his alpha. He put his lips against Seungyoon’s neck, feeling his pulse flutter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His alpha was murmuring to Seungyoon’s omega, the ancient words of claim and promise. Protection, devotion and… love. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>My omega. Mine forever as I am yours. My strength, my loyalty and my life. Yours forever. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My Seungyoon.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yours.” Seungyoon whispered, his arms going weakly around Seunghoon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t want to hurt Seungyoon but there was no other way. Usually mating was done during sex, but Seungyoon wouldn’t be able to withstand it. He was too weak at the moment. Seunghoon would have to bite him without sex to distract him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then Mino and Jinwoo. He hoped his alpha was strong enough to bolster Seungyoon’s omega through it. He prayed that the omega accepted all of them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry baby.” He cradled Seungyoon’s head to the side and sank his teeth into his neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungyoon cried out, struggling. “Hurts.” He moaned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His heart ached at his mate’s distress, feeling Seungyoon’s racing heart against his ribs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then he felt it. The tentative touch of Seungyoon’s omega. Wary and tired. Frail and fading. He closed his eyes, concentrating. His alpha entreated. Coaxing. Gentle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally, acceptance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungyoon relaxed, falling limp in his hold, his breath stuttering with exhaustion. Seunghoon held on to him, the same way his alpha enveloped Seungyoon’s omega, securing and binding it in a loving embrace. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My strength, my loyalty, my life. You are mine forever as I am yours.” He repeated the age-old promise to Seungyoon’s ear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yours.” Seungyoon whispered, weakly dipping his face to Seunghoon’s shoulder, his little teeth sinking into the muscle, for all the world like an alpha trying to give Seunghoon a mating bite. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He licked the small beads of blood on Seungyoon’s neck, regretfully seeing the already forming bruise on his skin, knowing that it would get worse once Jinwoo and Mino also staked their own claims. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungyoon’s omega was crying. With relief. The same way Seunghoon was physically holding Seungyoon, his alpha was holding the omega close, twined together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon, the omega will get stronger. Seungyoon will get stronger. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The alphas will make sure of it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jinwoo held Seungyoon’s weight, rubbing his back. He could taste the numbing cream that was applied to Seungyoon’s neck prior to Jinwoo biting him. He wouldn’t have been able to stand the pain of it if he didn’t have the cream on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The side of the omega’s neck was already purple. Mino was yet to bite him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry, love.” His hand was on Seungyoon’s sweaty forehead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungyoon was trembling, his sparse lashes casting spidery shadows over his hollowed cheeks. “S’okay.” He nuzzled Jinwoo’s neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jinwoo felt his little teeth bite down on his collarbone, more like a nip than anything else. Seunghoon told him about Seungyoon’s tendency to bite and Jinwoo quite honestly found it adorable. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They sat  there in silence, letting Seungyoon rest before Mino had his turn, Jinwoo’s alpha humming to Seungyoon softly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His alpha was howling with both triumph and concern. Seungyoon was draped over him, his face tucked in his shoulder. Mino could feel the tears that dripped from Seungyoon’s face collect on his shirt. It must be painful. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Claiming was an exhausting activity. Without the aid of heat pheromones acting like a natural high for the omega, and sex to distract him, it was just painful. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The act of bonding their souls together felt more primal and pure than when blanketed by lust and need. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That said, Mino’s boner had been on a long standing (haha) salute ever since Seunghoon went in to stake his claim. Seungyoon’s heart was beating threadily against Mino’s chest, the heart monitor still hooked to him beeping sluggishly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You okay, baby?” He asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungyoon was too wiped out to even try to bite him, which was too. He heard from Seunghoon and Jinwoo that it was quite the experience, but he wasn’t in a hurry at all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He would bide his time and savor his Seungyoon slowly and enjoy every minute of it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They ended up taking turns holding Seungyoon on the small bed. They couldn’t possibly fit any more than two bodies in the narrow space, but it was too risky to take him home since his condition was still unstable.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mino had been very keen on finding food that Seungyoon would like, but his appetite was definitely shot as his heat raged on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why is he not getting better? It’s been more than a week.” Jinwoo whispered outside of the room with Seunghoon, while Mino coaxed Seungyoon inside to eat more of the chicken porridge he ordered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s his first heat. His body is fighting it… since we can’t quell it for him.” He replied, resting his aching temple on Jinwoo’s shoulder. Jinwoo rubbed his back automatically. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was quite stressful for them too, to just watch Seungyoon basically suffer through it by himself. He would’ve loved to just mate with Seungyoon if only to douse the raging fire that was his heat, but mating needed more energy than Seungyoon could cope with. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he was strong enough, definitely. Definitely. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can’t we help him though?” Jinwoo murmured. Seunghoon looked up, his eldest mate was regarding him pensievely. “Intercourse is not the only way to ‘quell’ urges, Hoony.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seunghoon’s breath quickened. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe there was a way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mino was very fidgety while peeling a kiwi for Seungyoon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is there something wrong?” He asked. He could feel the cold air of the room on the hot skin of his back. He had Mino untie the back of his hospital gown just a moment ago, his heat still in full swing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh, no. Nothing. How are you?” Mino said evasively, feeding Seungyoon a cube of fruit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Better.” He lied, chewing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mino smiled. So handsome. But then Mino was awkward again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am curious, Yoonie. Has anyone… uh… talked to you about… uhm… mating?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He suddenly remembered all the reading and </span>
  <em>
    <span>watching </span>
  </em>
  <span>materials Seolhyun provided for him the year before. If his face got any hotter it was going to cook. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-you mean. Uh. S-sex? Uhm. Yes. I know. The uhm— mechanics.” Oh god why was this so embarrassing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mino started laughing, his face also red. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like the real thing right? You didn’t watch some Nat Geo documentary about animals—“ Mino was laughing too hard to continue. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungyoon flushed even more, because that was </span>
  <em>
    <span>exactly </span>
  </em>
  <span>why Seolhyun saw fit to educate him about omega sex too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh fuck, you did, didn’t you?” Mino wiped at his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“S-Seolhyun noona uhm. Showed me. Videos.” He explained haltingly. Mino took pity on him and gathered him in a hug, rubbing his bare back. His calloused palm felt more like he was scratching instead. It was nice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god. Why are you so adorable?” Mino groaned and actually bit Seungyoon’s ear. His ear! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sharp nip didn’t hurt, but it made the shell of his ear very sensitive, the hairs on the back of his neck standing. It made heat pool at the bottom of his belly. He tried to get closer to Mino, a faint smell of chocolate reaching Seungyoon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Our alpha will talk to you okay?” Mino gently took Seungyoon’s lips, giving him a lingering kiss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Our alpha. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seunghoon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Our </span>
  </em>
  <span>alpha. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He liked that so much. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He cradled Seungyoon’s soft body as they both soaked in a deep tub of lukewarm water. The facility apparently had relaxation chambers for those who were spending their heats and ruts alone. There was a utilitarian bed, a fridge stocked with food upon request, </span>
  <em>
    <span>equipment</span>
  </em>
  <span> also upon request. Some of them had tubs like the one they were currently occupying. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This okay?” He asked Seungyoon who was half dozing, sweat collecting on his brow as the unnatural flush still rode high on his cheeks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mm…” He breathed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seunghoon started rubbing Seungyoon’s abdomen. It was so silky and smooth, he was engrossed in the activity for quite a while. Then his fingers trailed up to Seungyoon’s chest, repeating the motions. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungyoon’s skin was so… milky. So pale in contrast to his slightly tanned hand. Jinwoo had marble white skin as well, he didn’t tan as much as him and Mino, but Jinwoo didn’t have the blushing quality of Seungyoon’s skin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As if spring found him so lovely that she left him flowers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Great. He was waxing poetic about his beautiful omega. Jinwoo and Mino were going to shit on him so hard. But he knew they were just as whipped as he was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungyoon was… lovely. Both in form and personality. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was lovable. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the short time he was with them, he became such an integral part of their lives that it was quite impossible to think of continuing without him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pressed his lips to Seungyoon’s exposed neck, worrying the skin just below the bruised juncture where they put their mating bites. Seungyoon’s breath quickened. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seunghoon wrapped both arms around Seungyoon, holding him there, fingers trailing up to his nipples, small and pink, thumbing them lightly. This time Seungyoon moaned. Seunghoon’s dick was so hard there was no way Seungyoon didn’t feel it against his back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yoonie. Baby. I’m gonna touch you, okay?” He asked, his own breath uneven, waiting for Seungyoon’s assent. A tiny nod.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seunghoon kissed him, plundering his mouth, meeting his shy tongue, softly touching, feeling. So sweet. Seungyoon’s own penis was also standing to attention, the flushed skin just slightly deeper pink than the rest of him. He carefully put his hand around it, mindful of Seungyoon’s sensitivity. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The omega was softly moaning at his ministrations as Seunghoon stroked up and down the shaft, paying special attention to the head. Seungyoon’s kiss became more and more desperate, his hips twitching along with his hand movements. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungyoon broke off, gasping, “Hyung. Alpha. Please.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seunghoon could feel Seungyoon’s abdomen tightening, his breaths labored. He quickened the pace of his strokes, his other hand going to his nipple and carefully pinching and rolling. “Ah— ah!” Seungyoon tensed and arched in his hold, his member shooting milky drops into their bath water. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The aftershocks of his orgasm had him shaking against Seunghoon, his torso shuddering at the last slow strokes, moaning weakly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was so beautiful, it took everything in Seunghoon not to mate him right then and there. So he reigned it in and just kissed Seungyoon again, to calm both of them. Seungyoon surrendered his mouth entirely, lips just following Seunghoon’s lead, pliable and sweet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The water was becoming colder than comfortable when Seunghoon decided to get them both out of it. As he maneuvered Seungyoon so he could carry him out of the tub, Seungyoon encircled both his arms around Seunghoon’s neck, pressing a chaste kiss on his cheek. “Thank you, alpha… I feel better.” He breathed and tucked his face into Seunghoon’s neck like it belonged there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And it did. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jinwoo combed his fingers through Seungyoon’s freshly brushed and dried hair, humming in his throat, a sweet tune that he heard on the radio. Singing to his omega. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungyoon’s cheeks carried a more natural, healthier flush than before. The medicinal scent that covered him abating and Jinwoo could actually detect fresh summer strawberries emanating from his skin. Along with other scents both floral and herbal. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon those scents will become stronger as Seungyoon regains his health. They had all the time in the world to discover them and Jinwoo looked forward to it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He rubbed his temple on Seungyoon’s hair, scenting him, and put his hand on Seungyoon’s forehead, smiling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It worked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungyoon’s heat was finally over. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>- Sorry for the wait, it’s been quite busy for me. ^_^’</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>- <a href="https://twitter.com/usmarchioness?s=09">twitter</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>